pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lopunny
|name='Lopunny' |jname=(ミミロップ Mimiroppu) |image=428Lopunny.png |ndex=428 |evofrom=Buneary |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= loh-pun-nee |hp=65 |atk=76 |def=84 |satk=54 |sdef=96 |spd=105 |total=480 |species=Rabbit Pokémon |type= |height=3'11" |weight=73.4 lbs |ability=Cute Charm Klutz Limber (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Lopunny (Japanese: ミミロップ Mimiroppu) is a -Type Pokémon. Lopunny is an extremely cautious Pokémon, it cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger. It is also very tidy; constantly cleaning its fur. The tan part on its fur is pink when it is a Shiny Lopunny. It's appearance is human-like as it stand on its two hind feet, and is believed to be based on a "bunny girl". Despite that, it can also be a male. This has given Lopunny both positive and negative views, and in fandom, considered as a "feminine symbol" of Pokémon. Appearance Lopunny appears to be a brown rabbit with yellowish-gold fluff hanging from its ears along with a tall body. Along with that, yellowish-gold fluff are on its arms covering it along with their bottom part of their legs and their entire feet. They also appear to have red eyes with black white coatings. Special Abilities Lopunny has the abilities Cute Charm and Klutz along with the hidden ability Limber. Cute Charm may make the opponent's Pokémon with an opposite gender fall in love with Lopunny while Klutz prevents Lopunny from using items. Limber prevents Lopunny from having paralysis. In Anime A Lopunny appears in DP086: Arriving in Style! owned by a trainer called Paris. Meowth had a fantasy in DP117: Noodles: Roaming Off! with a Lopunny in it. Nando had a Lopunny that made is debut in DP176: Coming Full Festival Circle!. Evolution Lopunny evolves from Buneary when it happiness reaches a certain level. Game Info Game Locations | diamondpearl=Evolve Buneary| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Buneary| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Buneary| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | PMD2=Mystery Jungle (B1-B29) Explorers of Darkness Only| Ranger2=Vien Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Lopunny| diamond=An extremely cautious Pokémon. It cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger.| pearl=It is very conscious of its looks and never fails to groom its ears. It runs with sprightly jumps.| platinum=The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs.| heartgold=It sheds its fur twice a year. Its winter fur is soft and fluffy.| soulsilver=It sheds its fur twice a year. Its winter fur is soft and fluffy.| black=The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. | white=The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. |black2 = Extremely cautious, it quickly bounds off when it senses danger. |white2 = Extremely cautious, it quickly bounds off when it senses danger. }} Side Game Data |number=021 |pokemon=Lopunny |group=Normal |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=Its jumps create shock waves. It also thrashes around to attack. |hp=1716 |onsight=Runs away. }} Sprites |name = Lopunny }} Origin Lopunny appears to be based on a tall brown rabbit. Trivia *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Time, Darkness, Sky, Lopunny is the leader of Team Charm. *In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Lopunny's Pokédex entry only goes through half of the screen. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line